


Our nights under the stars

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Backpacking around oz, Fluffy, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer of Love - Freeform, holiday romance, living out of a camper van, roadtripping, roberts so tanned and aaron is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: Aaron and Robert meet while traveling around Australia





	Our nights under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobertIsBisexual (imgoingcrazy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/gifts).



Aaron knew this day was coming, had dreaded it for weeks. 

But the reality of it was much worse. 

“What you thinkin ‘bout?” 

The hoarse voice brought him back down to reality, his eyes dropping down to where he lay. 

_Robert_

His face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his blonde hair tickling his jaw. He took a moment to appreciate the freckles drizzled across his cheeks and down to his bare chest as he snuggled in close, never wanting to forget this image.

He smiled to himself, the beating of the other man's heart vibrating against him, skin on skin. Never would he of thought that just over two weeks ago he had not experienced his face, had never felt what he was feeling, in such a small space of time. But as Robert’s breath hit hot on his neck and the arm slung over his stomach gripped tight, something in his heart confirmed what he’d already been toying with. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

The words came out soft but they tasted bitter on his tongue. 

The arm across his stomach stiffened, the breath on his neck faltering. 

“Don’t.” Was all that was whispered. 

It’s not like either of them had planned this, that night in the bar. 

 

Robert had been persistent and smug the second he’d laid eyes on Aaron. 

He’d stood confidently on a table in the middle of a packed bar, white T-shirt soaked through and a drunken smirk on his face as the DJ declared him the winner of the males wet T-shirt competition. His eyes never leaving Aaron’s in the bustling room full of people. 

That’s how it began. Harmless, fun. 

Aaron had put up his defenses at first, laughed as Robert drunkenly tried to take him back to his 8 bunk bed dorm room, deeming it his château of love. They’d shared a drunken kiss and a promise to stay in touch, something that is usually unscared when you meet 20 new people a week. But Aaron couldn’t deny the illumination inside of him when Robert threw a smile over his shoulder before disappearing inside the hostel doors. 

 

They’d somehow become inseparable the days following. Two young men out of their native country alone. Aaron had left home at 19, with not much more than a backpack full of clothes and an aspiration to see the world. Robert fast approaching his mid 20’s was making the most of his current freedom, with a plane ticket to Australia and a chance of some sun.

It was everything you’d expect from a whirlwind romance and more. Fast, exciting and intense, more than any of them thought possible. 

 

They’d spent everyday just short of two weeks together, adventuring out and learning each and every aspect of each other.

Aaron had passion, he wanted to see the world and everything in between and that was his plan. With his time in Australia coming to an end, he’d discussed it in detail with Robert. They lay on the beach, Clothes damp and stuck to their skin as grains of sand collected in their hair, the sun long gone. They’d decided on the great idea of skinny dipping on the secluded beach they’d drove to, drunk off a bag of wine drank out of plastic cups. It was exhilarating, the two of them hand in hand running into the chilled water. Roberts burnt red nose covered by freckles that Aaron just couldn't help but kiss at the tip, Robert comparing Aaron’s pale white ass to the moon up above them. It was enough to make them never want to leave their own little secluded island.

But Robert was different. 

Robert had ambition, his trip to Australia was a last hurrah before he flew back to London and secured the high end job his father would've been proud of, That's just the type of people they were. 

“Once my visa runs out, I’m heading to New Zealand, then I’d really like to see as much of Asia as I can before finally settling down in Europe somewhere, maybe France.. That's the dream anyway.” Aaron spoke as he trailed a finger aimlessly down Robert’s arm. 

“Wow, that sounds… Amazing” Robert exhaled, taking in the other man words.

They’d always knew it would come to an end. 

It didn’t stop them enjoying every second.

 

That’s exactly why Aaron had asked Robert to join him on his drive down The Great Ocean road after only knowing him for a couple of days, because what's the point in traveling the world if you’re not going to take a few risks?

The two of the cramped into Aaron’s beloved converted camper van, just the open road and the wildlife keeping the company. It shouldn't have worked, but it did. Robert was experiencing a whole different outlook on life, much more than the opera house and big bridges he’d imagine he would be gazing at through his trip.

 

It became very domestic terribly quick, neither of them wanting to think about the approaching end to Robert’s trip. At night they’d find a secluded area and both cramp into the man made bed at the back of the van, The clear night sky and the brightest of stars unlike Robert had ever seen in the smoky skies of London. They’d talk for hours, exploring new aspects of each other that both men never knew they’d feel the need to know about another person. The laughter as they kissed in the confined space, Aaron banging his head off the roof of the van when things got a little too heated, Robert imprinting the moment in his brain forever. The two of them had scraped their initials into the roof of Aaron’s van one night after they’d put out the campfire and finished off their beers.

“This way we’ll always be on the road together.” Robert whispered into the dark, his fingers tracing their initials.

“And my van just went down in value.” Aaron laughed before taking his lips hostage.

 

The days passed by as quick as the trees they were driving through. Aaron watching on as Robert’s bright blue-green eyes lit up at the scenery around them. It was something that had become one of Aaron's favourite things about the blonde. How he conveyed everything with his eyes. How they sparkled the first time they drove slowly past a wild Koala, walking by the side of the road. They’d stopped and got out to take pictures, Aaron being confident enough to pick up the small, furry animal, Roberts eyes wide in disbelief as he snapped away. How they turned a darker almost grey as he propped himself up on his elbows, leaning over Aaron’s body late at night with only the moonlight shining through the open curtains of the van. How blue they sparkled when the sun bounced off the ocean and reflected straight into them, Skin soft and golden and salty on Aaron’s tongue. Robert never failed to surprise Aaron. He’d swam in the clearest of oceans and climbed up the tallest mountains so he could appreciate the most beautiful views but nothing had ever come in comparison to Robert Sugden. 

 

It was the only thing on his mind early one morning, The sun creeping its way through the flimsy net curtains at the crack of dawn, the thick duvet low on his waist and Robert’s chest pressed firm against his back. He’d shuffled, repositioning himself so he could appreciate Robert’s face. How plump his lips were first thing in the morning, his blonde lashes fluttering against his cheek as he stirred. Aaron felt a smile creep onto his lips without thought. 

 

It should've been terrifying to them both, how normal it all felt. Two strangers living out the back of a van and travelling across the country, but it didn’t. Waking up next to Robert was some of the best moments Aaron had experienced in this beautiful country, and waking up next to Aaron was the most content Robert had ever felt in himself before.

Aaron watched carefully, taking his eye off the road every now and again just to appreciate the side profile of the man he was falling too far too fast for. As the bright afternoon sun highlighted his jaw and illuminated the scatter of freckles across his golden skin.  
Roberts eyes big and bright, as he looked out the window, almost childlike as they drove past the bluest of oceans and pink lakes which had Robert letting out a small gasp. 

“I could get used to this you know.” Robert had smiled, eyes still searching the passing by surroundings, as they slowed down to catch a glimpse of the family of Cassowary’s crossing the road ahead of them.

“Used to what?” Aaron asked, a raise of the eyebrow and butterflies in his stomach at the possibility of the future. 

“This.” Robert gestured to their surroundings, to the two of them.

_You, Me, Us._

“Yeah.” Aaron replied, pushing his sunglasses higher up his nose, biting back the smile begging to spread across his face. “Me too.”

 

They’d gotten out to take a photo next to the last road sign they would drive past. Robert practically forcing Aaron into the photo, arm stretched out and fancy a gopro snapping away.

“It’s good to have photo memories.” Robert had said as Aaron frowned and rolled his eyes. “Sometimes you never really appreciate a moment, until it becomes a memory.” He smiled wide, poking Aaron’s side as they made their way back to the car. Aaron couldn’t let himself believe that, as the numbers on the road signs got smaller and smaller, signalling the end of their trip, the end of them. He was appreciating every moment he got to experience with Robert.

 

Just over a week cramped into a very small van, living off instant noodles and warm water was anything to send Robert Sugden, lover of all things luxury, a bit crazy. He’d sacrificed it for Aaron though, and as they parked the van in the big city of Perth, he’d never been so excited for a bath in his life.

“This is where we’re staying?” Aaron had asked, scruffy backpack slung over his shoulder, beard unkempt as he stood in his old havaianas 

“Yeah” Robert almost squealed, flashing his pearly whites towards Aaron.

“I don’t think I can afford this place.” Aaron replied awkwardly, eyes big as he looked up towards the fancy glass building as the sun reflected off.

“Good thing it’s my treat then.”

 

They’d ordered room service, and lay in the luxury hotel room overlooking the city. The whole day spent in rich cotton bath robes and each others arms. Aaron had fell asleep not long after the kangaroo burger and chips he’d ordered had been demolished. He wasn’t sure what time it was, or how much of the sunny day outside he’d missed when he woke to the sound of running water.

“Whats all this?” Aaron asked as he followed the noise into the en-suite, a half naked Robert stood over the running bath. 

He looked absolutely breathtaking, his long bronze torso covered in deep brown freckles, a white fluffy towel low on his waist. He smiled brightly at Aaron, running his fingers through his golden looks that had gotten ever so slightly blonder throughout their trip. 

“Running us a bath.” He replied with a shrug of his shoulders as the wide grin turned into a smirk  
.  
“Us?” Aaroned had questioned, a raise of his eyebrow in a flirtatious manner.

His reply came in the form of a forceful kiss on the lips and a tug of his robe before Robert dropped the towel from his waist.

 

The inevitable was coming. As much as they ignored it, there was a plane ticket with a nearby date on burning in Roberts pocket along with words a the tip of his tongue.

“Can we do something tomorrow?” Robert asked as he poured water over Aaron’s tilted head and rubbed his hands through the thick dark curls.

“Anything you want.” he hummed in reply, eyes closed in complete bliss

It was perfection in a bathtub and Aaron never wanted to leave as Robert pressed a wet kiss to his forehead before they returned to comfortable silence.

They’d had the most perfect of last days. Robert turning into his usual tourist self and finding out every detail about the area they were in. Number one on his list was seeing a Quokka in real life

“A what now?” Aaron had asked. Sure, he’d lived in Australia just short of a year but he’d never heard of anything of the sort.

“A Quokka” Robert confirmed, a smile on his face as he scrolled through countless photos of the animal. “You can only find them on the island around here, they’re the cutest little things.” 

So that's what they did. They got the boat over to the small island and rented a pedal bike like all the other tourist there and spent the day riding around the island. Robert complaining about the heat and lack of energy as Aaron raced off a head up a hill. They’d stopped off at the many secluded beaches, taking the opportunity to dip into the ocean for a swim, before jumping back on their bikes and pedaling the route of the Island. 

Robert smile was wide and crinkled at his eyes as he stepped off his bike and knelt down towards the furry little animal. 

“Is that not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.” He’d gushed at Aaron, as he stroked the animal contently. 

He smiled in agreement. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, but he wasn’t talking about the Quokka.

“Come on, we need to get a selfie.” Robert beamed, signalling Aaron closer to the small group of animals. He reluctantly bent down, with a roll of his eyes and a shrug of his shoulders but the smile he wore was genuine. That he couldn't hide. 

“It actually smiled for the photo,” Robert had grinned, scrolling through his recent snaps as he climbed back onto his bike, stupid smile on his face growing. 

And Aaron found himself thinking it was worth all the embarrassing photos just to see that smile as much as he could before it was gone. 

 

The sun had set and their last night together was fast approaching. Although neither of them had actually spoke about it, it was like a dark cloud over them with the knowledge of Robert’s flight the next day.

“C’mon we’re going for a drive.” Robert had protested the minute Aaron had threw himself onto the bed.

“But we’ve only just got back.” Aaron whined, shoulders red and tight at the lack of sunscreen he’d reapplied.

“Stop being lazy.” Robert had smirked back, but his bag was hung over his shoulder and all his items were collected. 

Aaron opened his mouth to speak when the realization hit him, but he was stopped abruptly before he got any of the words out.

“Drive.” Robert had repeated, less or a question and all Aaron could do was agree.

 

The drive wasn’t long but it was silent apart from the odd directions Robert had given Aaron. They’d gotten to a dirt road that was bumpy and long before a string of light caught Aarons eye, making him slow to an halt. 

“Here.” Robert quipped loudy stepping out of the van in a hurry.

“Where?” Aaron had questioned, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and following Robert’s action.

“Here.” Robert repeated coyly as he stepped down off a rock and waited for Aaron to follow.

He did as was expected, jumped from the rock, his feet landing into the soft sand, a furrow in his brow.

His eyes scanned the surroundings, before they grew wider in surprise. Falling onto a string a fairy lights hung across a small tipi that opened out onto the ocean. 

“What is all this?” Aaron smiled, his eyes glossy and big

“Its for us.” Robert whispered, chest against his back and lips against his ear. “One more night under the stars.” He continued before placing a kiss on Aarons neck 

 

They’d kissed until they were breathless and their lips were swollen. They lay, limbs tangled, hands entwined and eyes heavy.

“Sleep.” Aaron had murmured into the top of Roberts head where he was placing soft kisses.

“No.” Robert groaned quietly. “I've got all the time in the world to sleep tomorrow, tonight, I don't wanna miss a moment with you.” 

“Rob…”

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Robert whispered, almost inaudible to Aarons ears.

“Then dont.” Aaron shrugged as much as he could with the weight of Robert on his chest. 

“I don't wanna leave you.” 

It was the closest either of them had ever come to saying what they truly felt.

“I don’t want you to go.” Aaron softly replied, sadness in his voice.

It was the last thing he remembered before his eyes got too heavy, sleep taking over him as he embraced the warmness of Robert in his arms. 

 

The sun stung his eyes as he forced them open, the cold breeze of sea air made his skin goosebump and his back ached from the uneven sand underneath him. His first thought was if Robert felt the same, If his neck cramped the way Aarons did. He stretched out his arm, rolling onto his side expecting to be met with a warm body to hold. His arm fell to the ground, the cold surface making him more awake and alert than his previous sleepy self. There was a feeling of panic in his stomach as Aaron sat up straighter, the covers falling from his chest to his waist, no longer affected by the cool morning air. 

“Rob?” He called idiotically, in hopes that the other man would be outside the tent. Maybe he’d took a morning swim, maybe he was cooking up some breakfast. “Robert?” 

There was an ache in Aarons chest as a shiver found its way down his spine, he was apprehensive as he looked down at his watch, the time only confirming what he had worried.

7:15 am

Robert’s flight was in just over an hour.

He was gone.

A stinging sensation burned at Aaron’s bright blue eye as the began to rim red, swallowing back his tears. He wished he could shrug his shoulders, class it as a good time and move on, but there was something deep inside him that told him this was different, unlike anything he’d ever felt, or could feel again. 

He searched for his shirt, pulling it over his head in a swift movement as he fumbled out of the tent, the bright morning sun making him squint as he did so. 

He wet his lips, the remainder of last night still on them, the last he'd ever taste of Robert. 

He could feel it inside him, the debate between his head and his heart. As he stood up straighter, his head spinning and his heart pounding and there was only one thing that stood out amongst the many circling his brain.

He’d made a mistake.

He took one last look at his watch before making his decision. Maybe, just maybe he could make it in time. 

 

Aaron was certain he’d broken many speeding limits as he raced to the airport in his camper van. There was a possibility he had parked illegally and he ignored the complaints as he pushed past and knocked into people as he made his way through the hectic airport. 

His eyes frantically searched the departure board as he tried to find Robert’s gate, his heart pounding and palms sweaty. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say, hadn't had time to think as he raced through the airport in hopes of making it in time. All he knew is that he couldn't let Robert go without telling him how he truly felt. 

He pushed through the line of people. Mumbling apologies and avoiding eye contact as he tried his best to make his way to the front, his eyes searching for any sign of Robert.

“Excuse me sir?” 

There was a hand on his shoulder and a drop in his stomach a soon as he heard it.

“Can I see your boarding pass?”

He knew it wouldn't make a difference, but he attempted anyway.

“I just - theres a guy, I need to see him before he gets on the flight, please” Aaron stumbled over his words, breathless and nervous.

“I'm sorry sir, you can't go any further without a boarding pass.”

There was a sigh of defeat releasing from Aaron’s lungs as his mouth turned down at the corners.

“Please.” He replied, pathetically 

“If you don’t move out of the line, i’m going to have to call security” 

Aaron sighed once more, his backpack sliding down his shoulder as they slumped, his heart crumbling in his chest. He’d lost him, for good.  
He looked at the clock above him, numbers flashing big and bright for all to see. He looked to the side, the planes taking off just outside the window. 

He turned on his heels, ready to leave, as he lifted his eyes from where they were glued to the ground.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes brimmed with tears as his mouth gaped slightly.

His eyes fell on a blonde head of hair and a face full of freckles with a smile staring back at him that he couldn't help but mirror. 

Robert was stood in front of him, Backpack on his shoulders, eyes shining bright and wide. It was as if everyone moving and bustling around them had disappeared. Just the two of them, in their own little word.

“Robert?” Aaron breathed out as he felt his pulse quicken and adrenaline run through him.

“So…. I hear New Zealand's nice this time of year.” He smirked, stepping closer towards Aaron and placing his hands softly on his hips

Aaron opened his mouth to reply, the words got lost on his tongue.

He was silenced by Robert’s lips, crashing down on his own and pulling him in tight by the waist. Aaron sighed into the kiss as he let his body melt into Robert’s, Hands firm on his biceps as Robert pushed flat on Aaron's back, pulling them in even closer so every inch of their bodies touched.

“So… you’re not going back to London?” Aaron questioned with a raised eyebrow when they finally parted, lips plump and sore and voice hoarse.

“Just you, me and our nights under the stars.” Robert replied with hooded eyes and a soft smile on his lips as he rested his forehead against Aaron’s, their noses toying at the tips.

 

And they never looked back.


End file.
